


5 times Steve shocked the WinterIron couple

by Stachmou77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, pre stuckony, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: Five times Steve destroy his poster boy image.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Mysterious man

**Author's Note:**

> So, Bucky and Tony are happily married and happily lusting after Steve who can be dense. Or is he just a tease? 
> 
> I wanted to try the '5 times....' trope and I may have written it a little smuttier than necessary but it is what it is. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a secret that is not so secret. Tony has a diary full of naked pictures of one peculiar male model, and his husband, Bucky, is jealous of this mistery man. Could they all meet in the middle?

“Tony?” Bucky entered Tony’s office, closing the door behind him.

He walked over to his husband and found him frozen. Tony had been cutting the picture of a gay model from one of his favorite magazines. Or the only one he actually read or drool over. He even subscribed and paid a hefty price to get an early release for each issue. And all of that for a headless man. Because yes, the man on all the issues for this summer had his head hidden behind various objects, which left the rest of his body on display.

If Bucky had been okay at first – he may have grumbled a little bit and complained about the abnormal body ratio of this guy. Was that even human to have at the same time broad shoulders and a tiny waist? – he was getting a bit jealous now Tony was cutting and sticking the pictures in his diary. Yes, _his diary_. A journal Bucky hadn’t known about and had never seen before for a simple reason.

Anthony Edward Stark-Barnes didn’t have a diary prior to this muscle man.

Bucky had tried to lick his wounds when he found out about the journal. Tony hadn’t kept it really secret so it wasn’t bad per se. But why couldn’t Tony have a diary dedicated to him, James Buchanan Barnes-Stark, his husband. It was ridiculous and now the summer was ending Tony was slowly getting upset and obsessed. Upset because mister muscles wouldn’t be there for the rest of the year – thank the Lord for small blessings – and obsessed because now Tony had one goal. Find the man. It didn’t matter whatever Bucky said. For all they knew the man was ugly in the face or was boring looking or even worse: dumb and arrogant.

Bucky knew he wasn’t being fair. He needed some reassurance and since it wouldn’t come from his husband, he’d have to take it somewhere else. Bucky sighed internally. He was a good husband. He didn’t have to feel threatened by someone who had been visibly photoshopped and whose name no one knew. Not even Tony. And he was a genius.

“What are you doing again?” Bucky whined.

Tony looked at him then at his photos and grimaced. “I know…I know…”

He closed his diary and locked it. Tony had created a special lock for his journal to Bucky’s despair.

“You know what?” Bucky crossed his arms.

“I’m getting obsessed. It’s not healthy.” Tony took a deep breath and looked at him. “It’s not fair for you, too. I should be more considerate for your feelings.”

Bucky hummed quite not convinced. Tony knew his lesson by heart, for sure. But would he be able to act accordingly.

“Give me your diary.”

Tony opened his mouth to protest. His entire body tensed. He was on the verge to jump to his feet and maybe argue with Bucky. What he didn’t expect was to feel the warm leather hitting his outstretched hand.

“Good. Now we’re going.”

Tony grumbled but followed him. “You are not going to throw it in the trash, right?” He asked, with a hint of fear.

Bucky closed his eyes and counted to ten. What was his life… “Don’t make me regret it.” Was his only reply. It seemed to please Tony because from there he didn’t try to bribe Bucky like he would have nor did he try to snatch the diary from him.

Finally. Peace.

They arrived pretty late at the Tower. They weren’t even sure if anyone was still up. It was definitely past Steve’s bedtime anyway.

Tony and Bucky decided to go to the communal kitchen to get some food. Passing by the couch he threw the diary on it and followed Tony inside the kitchen.

Surprisingly enough, Steve was there. Reading a…

“Not you too!” Bucky exclaimed, exasperated. He threw his hands in the hair and fell on a chair.

Steve didn’t acknowledge them besides for an eyebrow raised.

“The God forsaken magazine.” Bucky glanced at Tony who stood frozen in the middle of the kitchen. “First Tony and now you. Don’t tell me you’re in love with the guy.”

Steve barked a laugh and rose up. “I may be conceited but not that much.”

“Conceited?” Tony squealed.

“Conceited?” Bucky repeated. Why would Steve be conceited?

Steve looked at them with something unbearable. His blue eyes were a dark shade. Bucky crossed his legs trying to suppress the sudden stir in his groin.

“After all these years with me creating suits after suits, you didn’t recognize my body?” He said to Tony. He then turned to Bucky. “And you’ve seen me naked plenty times, Buck.” 

“Your what?” Tony asked with a high-pitched voice. He then pointed at the magazine in Steve’s hand. “You?”

Steve gave a small secretive smile and shrugged. “I told Dave, the photographer, that he could include my head, I don’t really care but he convinced me not too.” Steve was now pouting.

Bucky looked around expecting the others to jump and screamed that it was a joke.

“So, let me be clear.” Tony fumbled with the hem of his shirt. Bucky knew he’d say something ridiculous. When Tony fidgeted, there was one thing that would come out of his mouth. The truth. “I’ve been lusting after you the entire time. Heck, I’ve been cutting pictures of your naked self and gluing them in my diary – the only one that I got for the occasion – and I’ve been looking for _you_ the entire time.”

Tony had walked closer to Steve until both of their chest touched. Bucky, who was still stuck at one place, watched with obvious desire. Was that a dream? He sure as hell dreamed of it. And Tony did too. He may still had felt a bit ashamed at first but now he didn’t really care if he woke up with Steve’s name in his mouth. And Bucky didn’t care too.

Bucky had never tried to come at Steve. His best friend had always been straight, to his knowledge. And maybe a little bit conservative. So, to see, with his own two eyes, naked and suggestive pictures of him during the entire month, was a religious experience. An awakening.

Steve, his Steve, was clearly at least bi and didn’t seem disgusted by either Bucky nor Tony, if what he was seeing was right.

Steve leaned forward until his forehead touched Tony. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. Tony took a few steps backward and turned around, in alarm. His face was flush and his breathing erratic. But even from where he was Bucky could see the hint of guilt. Bucky tried to convey some reassurance and motioned to Tony to relax. Which he did. Just for a second.

Next thing they knew, Steve was behind Tony, one hand on his waist and the other groping his crotch.

“How many times did you come thinking about me?” Steve whispered into Tony’s ears. Loud enough for Bucky to hear. Tony shuddered in Steve’s grip. He made a move to escape the loose embrace. Steve tightened his arms. “Woah not so fast. I’m nor done with you yet.” Steve looked up into Bucky’s eyes. “Both of you, actually.”

Steve unzipped Tony’s pant and snaked his hand inside. Tony gasped and frowned as he tried, in vain, to be escape.

“You like it don’t you? Like when I restrain you. I’m sure you dreamed of me bending you above the kitchen counter and fucking you until you passed out.” Tony moaned completely debauched. His head lolled as Steve slowly jerked him off. Or were the moans coming from Bucky. He didn’t know at this point.

Steve let go Tony who whined pathetically. His entire body wobbled from the lack of support.

“If you were mine, I’d give you 20 minutes to prepare yourself and slick everything that needs to be well lubed. At the 20 minutes mark, I’d ride your ass until I come. Your only purpose would be to be my cum dumpster. And only if you were a _nice_ _boy_ –-.” Tony keened at the praise. “– I’d let you come.”

Bucky had never seen Tony so wrecked. His face was a flushing red and his entire body was laxed onto Steve’s chest.

“And what about you Bucky?” Steve eyes snapped up to his. Bucky stopped fidgeting and felt like deer caught in the headlights.

“What about me?” He croaked. He was well passed embarrassment and didn’t try to maintain his composure.

“Well I can’t have my best fella feeling out. What would I do to you?” Steve walked closer to him. “Would I let you gag on my dick and make it real wet for Tony. Or you’d sit on my face until the end of the 20 minutes and I wouldn’t let you come. At all. You’d stay like a good boy hard and leaking until I came in Tony.”

Bucky whimpered at the prospect. His entire body leaned toward Steve who stopped too far away yet so close. Bucky could feel his body temperature and the scent off his skin. Just a little closer and they could finally touch.

“Well, that would have happened if I was yours and you were mine, but eh…” Steve shrugged. “At least I have my fantasies.”

Steve brushed passed him and left the kitchen. When the door closed Tony fell to his knees and Bucky sagged on the table.

For the longest time, they stayed without talking. Only their breathing could be heard.

“Games on.” Tony said, out of breath. “He wants to play--”

Bucky snickered. “I’m not sure neither of us would be capable of winning his game, sweetie. Better just crawl to his feet and wait until he…he…”

He couldn’t come up with the right words.

“Yeah, I know.”


	2. Switching position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a little shit and it's time for Bucky to realize that he has BDE (Big Dick Energy). Steve may have been called Captain America as a part of a propaganda USO show, but it is time now for him show what kind of Captain he is. Tony and Bucky will have to submit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's smut with feelings. 💚😈
> 
> I kind of enjoyed this one a little bit too much. 😁

The second time it happened was in broad daylight. The entire team was watching Star Wars – Tony’s demand – but it didn’t stop them from talking. At first the subjects were innocent, they talked about their day and new hobbies.

No one knew how the conversation came to sex. Clint made a joke about something remotely close to it and Thor asked precisions and Clint fully exploited the opportunity to educate him. Well, he also had one ulterior motive: make Cap’ blush. It had been a long time since Clint had seen him blush from embarrassment and he died to see it again. Even though he knew Nat’ would probably hit him for it and maybe Tony will prank him some more. Clint didn’t care. He was bored and wanted to have fun.

He glanced at Steve, innocently and asked. “What’s your favorite position Cap’?”

Steve didn’t bat an eye and answered. “What?”

Ignoring the glares coming his way, Clint smiled mischievously. “Sexual position. Kamasutra, you know?”

Steve frowned and bit his lower lips.

“You don’t have to answer, Steve.” Natasha intervened.

Clint was a bit suspicious. Why didn’t Bucky and Tony defend Steve’s honor? And why…was Bucky blushing? And Tony looked also a bit red around the ears. Clint opened his mouth to dig deeper when Steve talked. “I don’t really know the names, but I can show you,” he say earnestly.

Clint nodded slowly. He was sure he had missed something important. And Bucky and Tony who looked on the verge of fainting…what had happened?

Steve rose to his and took off his shoes, pushing them away. He turned around and straddled Bucky in the famous reverse cowgirl position.

“Tony, what’s that position called?” Steve asked innocently.

Tony choked and wiped his hands on his face. “R-reverse cowgirl.”

Steve didn’t stand up automatically. Clint watched him, mouth agape as he grounded his ass – America’s ass – onto Bucky and started grinding. Bucky whined and dropped his head on Steve’s back. As if it was his signal, Steve finally scooted aside on the couch. He laid on his back, his legs bent onto his chest.

“And this one?”

“I-I d-o-don’t know. There isn’t one.”

Steve pouted. “Really? But it’s my favorite.”

The arm of the couch broke in Bucky’s hand. He barely registered the wood in his hand and shook it away.

Steve seemingly didn’t care and went on. Clint leaned back, a hand on his mouth. Well, that was a new development.

Steve let go of his legs and kneeled on the couch. He manhandled Bucky until he was on his back and laid on him.

“This one?” Steve asked, unperturbed.

“69.” Bucky blurted.

Steve huffed annoyed and sat on his face.

“I asked Tony and not you.”

Bucky’s muffled words could barely be heard.

“69.” Tony said.

Steve nodded and finally let Bucky breath. He stood up and walked closer to Tony who looked scared or aroused. Or both, Clint didn’t really know at this point.

Bucky was breathing loud enough to worry the others except Steve. Clint was about to ask if he was okay when he noticed the bulge in Bucky’s pants.

 _Oh_.

“I’ve always loved your thighs they are so…thick,” Steve said, voice dipped in honey. He didn’t let Tony react that he made a complicated movement which made all of them gasp. He moved into an inverted position. He used Tony’s legs to support shoulders, his head was between Tony’s thighs and his lower body stood straight in the air.

“I thought this one was 69,” he said, not even out of breath.

“S-s-s-pr…” Tony cleared his throat. They couldn’t see him anymore, but Clint knew he was red.

“Spread eagle, Doll.” Bucky answered quickly.

“Spread? You mean like that?” Steve opened his legs in a front split.

Tony’s hand went straight to Steve’s lower back to stabilize him. It was not necessary, but he did anyway.

“I said Tony, Buck,” Steve snapped, finally catching on. “How long can you stay with your mouth full?”

“I can handle whatever you dish,” Bucky retorted snarky.

There was a moment of silence. Steve bent his body backward until his feet touched the floor and he slowly straightened up and faced Bucky.

“No gag reflex?”

“Nope.” Bucky said with an annoying grin.

“Till you pass out, then.”

Bucky frowned, lost. “What?”

Steve was already walking to the elevator. “Tony you can come if you want. I’ll need some help when he’ll faint.”

Tony was already on his feet before Steve finished. Bucky looked around a little more wary. Clint didn’t try hiding his smile and motioned him to go. “Good luck,” he let out, laughing.

Steve suck his teeth, impatient. Bucky trotted to the elevator and stood as far as he could from Steve.

**Less than 20 minutes later**

Bucky was restrained with vibranium ropes and couldn’t move nor breath. His entire body was flushed, his face was covered in sweat, drool and precum.

“I think he can’t take it anymore, Steve,” Tony said, worried.

Steve was holding Bucky’s face firmly on his dick. More than the half was protruding in Bucky’s throat. If at first, he thrashed and tried to accommodate or flatout tried to bit Steve’s dick off, now Steve was almost at the back of his throat he stopped resisting.

“Stroke him,” Steve answered.

Tony opened his mouth but was shut down by Steve’s glare. Bucky moaned around Steve’s dick.

“Do you think he can take more?” Steve asked to no one in particularly.

“No,” Tony replied anyway.

Bucky opened his eyes, alarmed and try to shake him off.

“Tony slick yourself up, I’ll finish in you,” Steve ordered.

Tony’s body tensed but did as he was told. He let go of Bucky erection and rolled over, reaching for the lube.

“I know you can take more,” Steve reassure Bucky who was crying and shaking his head. Steve rocked his hips slowly and caressed Bucky’s cheeks. As slow as ever he pushed forward and thrusted deeper. Steve groaned. “Such a good boy…”

Bucky came. He gasped and writhed on the bed for some air. Steve didn’t let him go. He started moving slowly at first than faster. He could see his dick stretching his throat and reaching his goal. He traced with a finger where he wanted to be buried.

Bucky’s entire body arched as his dick hardened.

“Be a good boy and swallow me. I know you can,” Steve whispered desperate.

Bucky let go and stopped resisting. Steve sighed, relieved and took a deep breath. It was it. He thrusted out completely. Bucky kept his mouth open for him.

“Good boy,” he said, in reverence.

Bucky keened, tears still running down his face. Steve thrusted back in slowly until he reached his goal. His balls finally hit Bucky’s face. Steve groaned toes curled onto the carpet.

“Swallow, swallow, swallow…”

Steve felt Bucky’s throat constrict around his dick and he felt forced to move forward as he swallowed him.

Bucky came again. Untouched.

Steve slowly thrusted back and slapped his dick on Bucky’s open mouth.

“Told you you’d pass out.”

Steve untied Bucky who was totally out. His eyes were closed and his body limp. Steve patted his cheeks. Bucky didn’t even move.

“On your knees, spread your cheeks,” he ordered, eyes still on Bucky.

He heard Tony positioned himself and made his way to the other side of the bed.

“Do you need a safeword? Or can you handle what I dish?”

Tony glanced at Bucky nervously and licked his lips. “Lights signal. Red, yellow, green.”

Steve nodded. He kneeled behind Tony and leaned down to his well lubed puckered hole. He spat on it and watched with trepidation as his saliva was swallowed.

“If you pass out while I fuck you, do you want me to stop?”

Tony tensed.

Steve licked the rim slowly, tasting the strawberry lube.

“You don’t have to. I’ll cum on you otherwise.”

“Okay.”

“I need more words.”

“You can fuck me even if I pass out.”

Steve grinned wolfishly. He leaned back and scooted forward. He gripped his dick and slowly pressed in. If watching his erection disappear in Bucky’s mouth was mesmerizing, there was no words for what he was feeling.

Once settled, he let Tony breath a little. Steve suppressed a laugh. Tony was in for a ride.

**The next day**

Tony was incapacitated. He couldn’t move his body and his entire body was sore. He remembered waking up in strange positions and cumming again. And again. He lost track of everything. Until he finally let go.

Steve was there when he woke up. He fed him then bath him. Tony should have felt embarrassed and whatnot. He didn’t have it in him to be any of that. He was tired, sored and felt quite high.

He winced when Steve washed his penis. He whined painfully but didn’t tried to escape the touch as Steve praised him all along. Tony glowed under them.

Truly fucked. Steve had fucked all of Tony’s barriers and emotions and left him raw and open. The worst or best part was that Tony trusted Steve not to hurt him. There wasn’t one hint of fear in him. Steve was there to put him back together. And he did.

As he floated between consciousness and unconsciousness he thought of Bucky and smiled.

Bucky was behind Steve. Since he woke up, he followed him, analyzing each of his move. He didn’t try to talk because his voice was…off. He had tried at first, but nothing would come out. If at first he panicked, Steve quickly reassured him and soothed his insecurities. Steve made him tea and massaged his throat thoroughly. Added to that a few kisses and Bucky was good to go.

That’s why he followed Steve around, brushing him whenever he could and sitting next to him like a lost puppy. Steve didn’t laugh, nor made any remarks. He embraced him and kissed him every time he caught his eyes. And if Bucky cried, Steve let him. He’d sing in Irish like his mom used to sing when he was sick.

The day went on with little to no problem. Steve cooked for them and tucked them into bed. He settled in the middle full of Tony and Bucky.

Steve sighed, content and closed his eyes.

Fin


End file.
